


sharing

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, F/M, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Princes wants some one-on-one time with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing

When you wake up the next time, you're not alone. You lie on your side and you look at Fili's profile of his face. Your hand is on his stomach and your fingers are laced with his. Around your waist is an arm that disappears behind you.

''Hello, beautiful.'' you softly hear Kili say.

''How did you know I was awake?'' You ask.

''I heard your breathing change.'' He explains.

Carefully you loosen your fingers from Fili and Kili helps you to turn around on your other side so you can look at him. He supports his head with his hand, and you mirror him.

''Can I ask you something?''

''Sure.''

''How long have we known each other?''

''About a year.''

''And how long have you guys been feeling like this?''

Kili smiles and looks at you.

''We've always liked you, y/n. Have always cared about you, we found out about three months ago that we both wanted more from you than friendship. That is why we said nothing. When we were young we promised each other to always be there for the other and to never let anything come between us.''

''That's why it took so long before you contacted me again.''

Kili nods.

''I really thought for a moment the both of you forgot about me.'' you murmur.

''Believe me, we tried. But we soon discovered that that was not going to happen, we could not forget you. We wanted you still so we made a new deal.''

''Have sex with her and then let her choose?''

Kili laughs and shakes his head.

''You could say that, but actually we hope that you do not want to choose. That you want both of us.''

''You want to share me?'' You ask and your head spins at the thought that they both want you in their lives.

''You know what they say; brothers always share everything.''

Kili places his hand on your cheek and smiles at you. He tucks your hair behind your ear and lets his fingers slowly slide down. Over your shoulder, your breast where he caresses your nipple with his thumb. You bite your lip to keep a moan inside and when the fingers playfully slide over your belly you giggle softly. His fingers slide over the curve of your hip and buttocks and continues down. He hooks his fingers under your knee and draws you flush against him laying your leg over his hip. Then you notice that both of you are naked. Kili attaches his lips on your neck and rolls his hips forward. Your breath catches in your throat when you feel how hard he is.

''Kili, we can not ...''

''Sshh, otherwise Fili will wake up, I just want to have you all for myself this time.''

His fingers caress the inside of your thigh and you try to give yourself to him but knowing that Fili is sleeping next to you makes you push him away.

''Kili, I can not ...''

Kili sighs against your skin and looks at you. In one easy movement he gathers you in his arms and steps out of bed. Despite his long thin figure you realize that he is stronger than he looks and you place your legs around his hips and your arms around his neck. In the bathroom Kili lets you go and has you pushed up against the tiles with your back towards him and he grabs your hands. He puts them above your head against the cold tiles and he presses himself against you. When your nipples make contact with the cold tiles, a shiver runs through you.

He rolls his hips forward and you feel his erection pressing against your lower back. You moan and turn your head in an attempt to look at him, but you fail.

"Kili, please," you gasp as you move your hips against him.

''Please what?'' he asks teasingly.

''Please, do something or I will do it myself.'' you hiss when he rolls his hips forwards again.

His hands slide forward to grab your breasts and you give him room by leaning backwards against him. He kneads them gently and kisses your shoulder. You let one hand go through his hair while the other moves around to rest on his hip, you wriggle it between your body's and take him in hand. Kili moans your name en lightly bites your shoulder. You push his dick downwards and place it between your legs. When you start rocking your hips back and forth you hear his breath hitching.

''You are such a tease, you know that?'' he whispers in your ear.

''Your one to talk.'' you throw back.

He rocks his hips forward one time and then turns you around. He falls to the floor on his knees and smiles up at you wicked. He takes one leg, pulls it up and gently lays it over his shoulder. He parts your folds with his fingers and lets his tongue slip inside. Your head falls back against the tiles and you close your eyes. Fingers find hair and you tug it lightly, moaning against the ceiling when his tongue swirls around your clit.

"Fuck," you pant.

"Mmm, you taste so good," Kili hums, sending vibrations through your whole body, making you shudder.

He pushes your legs further apart and lets his tongue go deeper inside you, his tongue flicks your clit back and forth and slowly lets one finger slide inside. You rock your hips forward to try and feel him go deeper inside you, his tongue and his fingers are driving your crazy. Just as you feel your climax approaching he stops. You whimper at the loss of contact. Kili slowly moves up your body and stops at your breast to give them attention, he kisses them, kneads them and softly bites in your nipples. Then he moves further up and kisses you on the lips. The kiss is passionate and it steals your breath away so you have to break it for air. Kili lifts you up and thrust his dick deep into you, the tempo is immediately fast and he pushes as deep into you as he can.

"Mahal, Y/N," Kili pants.

"Kili, I...oh...." you are so dizzy from all of what he is doing to you, you can't even think straight.

Soon the both of you reach your climax. You close your eyes, your orgasm still rocking through your body from head to toe and back, again and again. Kili looks at your and gives you a kiss on your forehead. Your eyes are half closed and you hardly notice that he lifts you up and places you into the bed where Fili is waiting for you.

''I am going to get a snack.'' Kili mouths to him.

Fili nods and pulls you even closer to him. He watches you relaxing completely in his arms. When you feel two arms sliding around you, pulling you close, you open your eyes and see bright blue ones looking down at you.

''Did my little brother exhaust you again?'' he asks softly.

You murmur something that he does not understand and you cuddle close to him, tucking your head beneath his chin. 

However, you do not know that Fili woke up as soon as you turned away from him and he could hardly resist taking your hand and pulling you back against him. He lets the conversation you had with Kili go through his thoughts again. Kili did not lie one word, the brothers had indeed both deep feelings for you and where they would normally fight for the girl, they could not now. Fili never expected that something like this would ever happen, but when he looks at you ....


End file.
